Pokemon vs. All That
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: Pokemon meets Nickelodeon's 'All That'...need I say more?


Pokemon vs. All That, Round One!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Mewtwo and Team Rocket (Pokemon) don't belong to me, and neither does Repair-Mad-Man (All That)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Team Rocket is in Mewtwo's Laboratory. Mewtwo walks in, surprised to see them)  
  
MEWTWO: Who are you?  
(Team Rocket faces Mewtwo)  
JESSIE: Prepare for trouble!  
JAMES: Make it double!  
JESSIE: To protect the world from devastation!  
JAMES: To unite all peoples within our nation!  
JESSIE: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
JAMES: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
JESSIE: Jessie!  
JAMES: James!  
JESSIE: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
JAMES: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
MEOWTH: Meowth! That's right!  
MEWTWO: A talking Meowth?  
MEOWTH: It's a long story.  
JESSIE: In any case, you're coming with us.  
JAMES: The boss will be SO HAPPY to see you.  
MEWTWO: (steps forward) No.  
(Team Rocket cowers in Mewtwo's shadow. James steps back and accidentally pushes a mini-explosion button)  
(Sound Effects: KA-BOOM!!!)  
MEWTWO: (looks behind him and turns around) No! My cloning machiene! (runs over to machine) I spent years working on it. (looks to Team Rocket) All right. Which one of you stooges is responsible?  
(Jessie and Meowth point to James, while James points to Jessie and Meowth)  
MEWTWO: (rolls eyes) Well, whoever did it is going to pay dearly. I can't fix my machine and deal with you at the same time.  
(Sound Effects: distant whistling sound getting closer)  
JESSIE: Did you hear that?  
JAMES: A distant whistling sound?  
MEWTWO: Yes.  
MEOWTH: I wonder what it is.  
(Sound Effects: CRASH!)  
(A man comes falling through the roof and lands inbetween Team Rocket and Mewtwo)  
MEWTWO: Again, I ask: Who are you?  
REPAIRMAN: (stands quickly) Never you fear, because I'm...Repair-Mad-Man-Man-Man-Man-Man! (laughs)  
JAMES: What's with the echo?  
JESSIE: I wouldn't ask.  
MEWTWO: You...are a repairman?  
REPAIRMAN: I'm not just any repairman, I'm THE repairman! I can most anything...and everything!  
MEOWTH: Can you fix the hole you made in the roof?  
REPAIRMAN: No! (turns to Mewtwo) Now, I understand that you're having a teeny bit of trouble with your cloning machine, is that correct?  
MEWTWO: Well, yes, but- (cut-off)  
REPAIRMAN: Don't worry about it! I'll fix her right up! (climbs into cloning machine)  
MEWTWO: Thank goodness. (turns to Team Rocket) Now, to deal with you three-  
(Sound Effects: BOOM!)  
MEWTWO: (turns around to see blown up cloning machine) My cloning machine! It's ruined!  
REPAIRMAN: (walks out of ashes) All fixed! Good as new!  
MEWTWO: Good as new?!? You made it worse!!!  
REPAIRMAN: Thank you!  
(Mewtwo stomps away in anger)  
JESSIE: Now's our chance!  
JAMES: Let's get out of here!  
MEOWTH: Let's go before he blows something else up!  
(Team Rocket runs downstairs to their 'Magikarp Submarine'. Jessie tries to get it to go, but it won't budge)  
JESSIE: Come on, you stupid Magikarp!   
REPAIRMAN: Hi! Having trouble with the engine?  
JAMES: Why, as a matter of fact, we are.  
REPAIRMAN: (jumps in) Let's see...  
(Repairmam brings out a mallet from nowhere and smashes the control pad, thus blowing up the Magikarp Submarine. Team Rocket is blown against a wall, while Repairman simply walks out of the mess with no problem)  
MEOWTH: Nice going, guys.  
JESSIE: Blame James!  
JAMES: Me?! Why me!?!  
MEWTWO: (walks downstairs) You're all STILL here!?!?!  
JESSIE: Not for long. (flips out cell phone) Let's call the Boss. He'll get us out of here. (phone doesn't work) No! Not the phone, too!  
REPAIRMAN: Phone not working?  
JESSIE: No! It's working just fine!  
MEWTWO: Please repair their phone.  
REPAIRMAN: (takes phone) I'll take care of it.  
(Team Rocket and Mewtwo duck, waiting for the phone to explode. Repairman presses a few buttons on the phone and it starts to work)  
REPAIRMAN: (hands James the phone) Here you go.  
JAMES: Uh...thank you.  
MEOWTH: It didn't go up in flames.  
RAPAIRMAN: Wait! (takes the phone back) I missed something! (takes out mallet and smashes phone)  
JESSIE: No!!!  
JAMES: Now, we'll never get out of here!  
MEOWTH: We're stuck with two monsters instead of one!  
MEWTWO: (trips over a passing Pikachu clone and falls down the stairs) Ow!   
MEOWTH: You okay?  
MEWTWO: (stands and balances on right foot) Other than my broken leg, I'm fine.  
REPAIRMAN: A broken leg?  
MEWTWO: (BIG sweat drop) No...my leg is fine.  
REPAIRMAN: I'll repair your broken leg!  
MEWTWO: (limps away hurriedly) NO!!!  
ANNOUNCER: Will Mewtwo ever get his cloning machine fixed? Will Team Rocket ever escape Mewtwo's lair? Will Mewtwo go through the rest of his life with a broken leg? Stay tuned to the continued adventures of...  
REPAIRMAN: Repair-Mad-Man-Man-Man-Man-Man! 


End file.
